Je t'ai dans la peau
by Marion Crystal Gray
Summary: À 25 ans, Justin est forcé de revenir à Pittsburgh après un terrible événement et de revoir Brian. Drame, amour et slash.
1. Encore et toujours toi

_**Titre :** Je t'ai dans la peau_

_**Auteur :** L'histoire est de moi, mais pas les personnages._

_**Résumé** : À 25 ans, Justin est forcé de revenir à Pittsburgh après un terrible événement et de revoir Brian. Drame, amour et slash._

_**Note :** C'est une fic où il y a une relation entre hommes gais, HOMOPHOBES PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN! Merci pour vos reviews!_

Un jeune homme dans la vingtaine aux cheveux blonds cendré et au sourire aussi lumineux que le soleil est assit sur un tabouret dans un minuscule studio, qui lui sert d'atelier et de maison. Il trempe son pinceau une dernière fois avant de finaliser son tableau, s'essuie le front, étendant de la peinture noire sur celui-ci, avant de soupirer un bon coup.

Le tableau est enfin terminé, alors que cela fait plus d'un mois qu'il se donne corps et âme pour « l'homme regardant son reflet » (nda : oui, je sais, pas original, mais je vous jure qu'on leur donne des noms comme ça, lol). Le personnage du tableau semble admirer son passé et son futur et ne semble pas satisfait. Il a les yeux secs d'une personne ayant trop pleuré et les rides de celui-ci qui ne sourit jamais.

Justin contemple son œuvre une dernière fois avant de se lever pour prendre une douche. Il est assez satisfait de lui-même, son agent, très chiant, devrait lui aussi être satisfait. Il va sous la douche, se lave délicatement les cheveux, sentant son mal de tête revenir au galop. Il se masse doucement les tempes, mais ça n'a pas l'effet désiré, l'odeur de la peinture lui donne d'atroces maux de tête. Il sort ensuite la bouteille de savon en gel et se frotte comme un véritable dératé tout le corps. Tentant inutilement de faire partir l'arc-en-ciel de couleur sur celui-ci, qui semble s'être incrusté sous sa peau.

Il s'assoit dans le fond de la douche et regarde le plancher de celle-ci devenir rouge, puis bleu, puis noir, pour finalement revenir au blanc. Il sort enfin de la salle de bain, une demi-heure plus tard, il a des marques rouges un peu partout tellement il a frotté. Il s'essuie les cheveux et le corps, puis met un boxer et un t-shirt.

Tous les soirs c'est la même routine. Il mange seul, brûle ensuite quelques neurones devant la télévision, peint pendant quelques heures, se lave, s'habille, se brosse les dents et va finalement se coucher, seul, encore une fois. Cela semble être il y a si longtemps qu'il n'est plus avec Brian, et pourtant... Il le sent encore sur lui, en lui.

Bien entendu, il a eu d'autres hommes depuis, mais aucun qu'il ai aimé de la même façon. Il y avait bien son dernier ex en date, qui était très gentil et beau, et tout et tout. Mais celui-ci posait beaucoup trop de questions sur son premier amour, sa première relation, son accident et blablablabla... Beaucoup trop curieux et Justin n'avait absolument aucune envie de partager ses souvenirs, ses amours et Brian avec un autre. Ça ne regardait que lui.

Le jeune artiste a découvert, il y a longtemps, que le premier amour laisse des traces indélébiles sur soi, un peu comme sa peinture. Il a Brian dans la peau et pas moyen de s'en débarrasser, il faut dire qu'il manque un peu de motivation.

Il s'ennuie parfois de Brian et à chaque fois il a une envie irrésistible de retourner à Pittsburgh, puis il se rappelle que c'est Brian qui l'a plaqué, en lui disant de « vivre sa vie ». Non mais, quel enfoiré! « La carrière avant tout! » Disait-il. Celui-ci ne serait sûrement pas très heureux de le voir de toute façon, il avait très probablement refait sa vie et baiser tout un tas de mecs depuis.

Justin se dirigea vers son lit et s'y jeta, épuisé. Il se mit à fixer le plafond en pensant à Brian Kinney, emmerdeur égoïste et pessimiste de 1ère classe. Il le revoyait encore couché sur son lit, endormi, nu, alors que Justin le dessinait dans son cahier de croquis. Il l'avait aimé plus que tout et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Il aurait été prêt à tout sacrifier pour Brian Kinney. Mais maintenant, tout était bien terminé, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de celui-ci depuis si longtemps.

Les premiers mois, Justin lui avait écrit, tentant d'entretenir ce qui restait entre eux. Mais que reste-t-il après l'amour et le sexe? Brian et lui n'avait jamais été amis. Celui-ci n'avait jamais répondu à ses courriers et Justin doutait même qu'il les ai lu. Après tout, Brian était Brian.

Selon Debbie et Lindsay, celle-ci habitant l'Ontario avec Melanie et les bébés et recevant parfois des nouvelles de Michael sur Brian et ensuite elle répétait tout à Justin, Brian était à voile et à vapeur. Celui-ci semblait avoir tout simplement reprit sa vie, comme s'il ne c'était jamais rien passé entre eux. Il avait recommencé à baiser tout ce qui bougeait, tandis que Justin avait cherché l'amour dans les bras d'hommes plus vieux que lui ayant les cheveux bruns et des manières un peu rustres. Mais aucun ne semblait être assez bien pour lui, il avait toujours fini par casser après seulement quelques mois.

Justin sorti de ses pensées et regarda le cadran, celui-ci affichait 11h59. Dans une minute, il aurait 25 ans. Il se mit à regarder les secondes défilés sur sa montre.

À défaut d'avoir l'amour, il avait de l'argent (assez pour être heureux, mais pas assez pour devenir quelqu'un de matérialiste), il était aussi assez reconnu dans son milieu et on ne le considérait plus comme un jeunot sans expérience.

Justin se reconcentra sur les secondes qui s'écoulaient. 15, 14... c'est vrai, il n'avait pas besoin d'amour... 13, 12... totalement inutile et surestimé... 11, 10... il ne s'ennuyait pas du sourire sarcastique de Brian, ni de ses bras qui le serraient alors qu'il allait s'endormir... 9, 8, 7... ni de ses lèvres, si douces, l'embrassant comme nul autre, comme s'il n'existait plus rien d'autre à part eux... 6, 5, 4... ni de ses mains le caressant, lui arrachant moult soupir de plaisir, comme une drogue, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer... 3, 2, 1... il était très heureux et n'avait aucunement besoin d'un Brian Kinney lui murmurant « je t'aime » à l'oreille...

Le cadran afficha enfin 12h00 et Justin entendit au même instant la sonnerie de son cellulaire. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder qui c'était et répondit. Qui osait le déranger au milieu de ses pensées fondamentalement partisanes du célibat et nullement nostalgique du passé?

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? Ragea Justin en attrapant le téléphone. Allo?

Personne ne répondit et Justin se demanda l'espace d'un instant, si ce n'était pas encore son ex, celui-ci était violent et harcelant depuis que Justin l'avait laissé.

-Mark? C'est encore toi?

On ne lui répondit pas et ceci renforça l'idée d'une mauvaise blague venant de son ex.

-C'est vraiment pas drôle Mark! Je t'ai dit que nous deux c'était finit, alors ne rappelle plus! Ragea Justin en raccrochant.

Le jeune blondinet vérifia ses appels et s'aperçu que le dernier était un appel privé sans nom. Et si ça n'avait pas été son ex? Se dit Justin, mais il n'eu pas le temps de penser à qui aurait pu lui téléphoner, car la sonnerie retenti de nouveau. Il répondit et entendit instantanément la voix chaleureuse de sa mère.

-Sal... ut... mon... ché... ri! Dit celle-ci, mais Justin captait très mal ce qu'elle disait.

-Maman? Est-ce que t'es en voiture, je comprend rien.

-Désolé, on vient de passer sous un pond!

-On? Questionna Justin, dont l'humeur se désagrégeait lentement.

-Oui, Tucker et moi sortons du cinéma!

-Ah... dit mécontent Justin, mais il se retint de tout commentaire.

Il n'aimait pas le nouveau chum à sa mère et il le trouvait beaucoup trop jeune. Nouveau! Ça faisait quelques années qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais Justin ne s'y faisait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire? Demande-t-il finalement de mauvaise humeur.

-Je voulais seulement te souhaiter bonne fête mon chérie! Dit-elle avec joie, ignorant complètement le ton de son fils.

-Maman! Dit Justin en se radoucissant légèrement. Merci!

-25 ans! Tu es rendu un grand garçon maintenant! Dit-elle tout émue.

Ce que les mères pouvaient être chiantes! Se dit Justin, en étouffant un bâillement.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant depuis longtemps maman! En fait, je n'ai plus été un enfant depuis l'âge de 17 ans! Dit-il irrité, il était fatigué et voulait absolument se recoucher.

-Désolé mon chérie, je me rend bien compte que tu dois être fatigué! Je voulais seulement te dire bon anniversaire et m'assurer que tu venais toujours ce week-end à Pittsburgh pour venir me voir! Dit-elle avec espoir, ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas vu son fils.

-Maman! J'ai plein de travail à faire! J'ai encore une autre commande, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de venir! Dit-il exaspéré.

-Mais, la fête que j'ai préparé?

-Annule-la! Je ne pourrai pas venir! Dit-il en colère, il détestait les fêtes d'anniversaire, surtout les siennes.

-Bien, je vais annuler! Dit-elle triste. Mais, parle-moi de toi! Comment va ton petit-ami... eh, Mark je crois?

-Ahhh! Soupira rageusement Justin, sa mère ne se mêlait définitivement jamais de ses affaires. Je ne suis plus avec et c'est bien mieux ainsi, de toute façon je ne l'aimait même pas.

-Justin, mon chéri, il faut que tu l'oublie!

-C'est tout oublié, je vais très bien...

-Je ne parle pas de Mark, tu le sais. Brian...

-Non, non, non! Je ne veux pas parler de lui! Cria presque Justin.

-Mais il le faudra bien! Et même si tu crois que non, je suis persuadée que tu aimeras de nouveau...

-Non! La coupa Justin. Je n'aimerai plus jamais de la même manière et je préfère être seul, c'est moins compliqué.

Sa mère n'insista pas et changea de sujet de conversation. Le sujet « Brian Kinney » était une pente très glissante, où il valait mieux ne pas s'aventurer.

-Bien! Alors, tu es sur que tu veux que j'annule ta soirée d'anniversaire?

-Oui! Répondit avec certitude Justin.

Justin ne voulait voir personne pour sa fête. C'était sa vie, sa fête et ses 25 ans et il avait bien l'intention de les fêter avec une bouteille de vin rouge et un divan moelleux. Il végéterait tranquillement devant la télévision en buvant du vin jusqu'à en vomir. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'il voulait faire pour ses 25 ans! Mais enfin, Brian était... Enfin, impossible à voir.

-Parfait! Je vais annuler, mais je suis sur que tu vas le regretter. Dit Jennifer du ton des mères qui savent tout. (ndla : vous n'êtes pas au courant, toutes les mères sont extralucides! Lol).

-J'en doute! Bouda Justin.

-Il faut que je raccroche, on va bientôt arriver à la maison! Bye mon chéri! Je t'aime! dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Ne laissant pas le temps à son fils de lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi. Celui-ci tenta de la rappeler, mais elle semblait avoir fermé son cellulaire. Il se sentait mal d'avoir parlé à sa mère ainsi, mais les excuses devraient attendre le lendemain. Justin se recoucha enfin et cette fois ci trouva le sommeil, même s'il avait l'étrange pressentiment que quelque chose de grave allait arriver.

Brian se rendit au « Diner » comme tous les matins. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Après avoir téléphoné à Justin pour lui dire bon anniversaire et enfin entendre sa voix, il s'était défilé. Lorsqu'il avait entendu la Justin, sa voix était resté coincé et il n'avait pu que l'écouter.

Qui était Mark? Probablement son ex! Mais ce n'était pas de ses affaires et de plus Justin et lui n'était plus ensemble et donc il se foutait complètement avec qui celui-ci sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il tentait de se convaincre depuis hier minuit. Et non, il n'était pas du tout jaloux! S'il avait envie de tuer ce Mark c'est simplement parce qu'il semblait harceler Justin et non parce qu'il était sortit avec lui.

Donc, comme à tous les matins, il allait au restaurant. Il détestait manger seul et faire à manger pour une seule personne. Alors, il s'arrangeait pour sortir le plus souvent possible. Essayant sans cesse un resto différent.

Ce matin, comme tous les autres, il fit du 200km|h sur une route permettant 90km|h. Peu soucieux des règles de sécurité sur la route, il aimait fumer au volant, tout en parlant au téléphone. Manger ou même lire était devenu une habitude lors des trafics et faire du karaoké au volant, un moyen pour faire chier les autres conducteurs. Aujourd'hui, Justin fêtait ses 25 ans. Ce qui lui rappelait son âge, il se sentait comme un vieillard. Enfin, pas tant que ça, mais il n'était plus tout jeune et les rides qui apparaissait au coin de ses yeux, le lui rappelait.

Il se rappela la première fois qu'il avait vu Justin. Celui-ci avait 17 ans et il était beau comme un dieu, innocent, et bien entendu, puceau. Il l'avait aimé dès qu'il l'avait vu et il c'était condamné par la même occasion, plus jamais les choses ne seraient pareils. Il s'y était brûlé et avait été prit au piège dans le jeu de l'amour, un jeu qu'il apprit à aimer, pour finalement faire fuir Justin au loin. « La carrière avant tout, mon beau! » Brian aurait été prêt à tout abandonner pour suivre Justin, mais son orgueil avait prit le dessus et il l'avait laissé partir au loin. Se faire jeter une fois par Justin, ok, mais pas deux!

Il c'était sentit comme une merde pendant un bon bout de temps. Et voir Justin pleurer pour lui encore une fois avait faillit lui faire changer d'avis. Mais Justin était jeune, il avait toute la vie devant lui et il méritait de la vivre pleinement et de saisir toutes les opportunités.

Il c'était cru plus fort. Justin était partit et le Babylon lui ouvrait à nouveau les bras. Mais ça ne lui prit pas grand temps pour s'apercevoir que les choses ne seraient plus jamais pareils. Le manque c'était rapidement fait sentir et les baises d'un soir n'y avaient rien changé. N'était plus suffisant. Ce n'était pas la bonne personne. Il était seul, terriblement seul et son cœur meurtrit semblait ne jamais vouloir guérir. Il l'avait dans la peau.

Il c'était battu contre l'amour, contre ce qu'il associait aux hétéros, et il avait échoué. Justin lui manquait et il était inutile de se mentir. La vie ne serait plus jamais pareil. Il ne redeviendrait pas « le Brian Kinney qui se fout de tout et qui baise avec qui il veut ». Il avait tenté de cacher aux autres ses blessures en recommençant à sortir et à ramener des hommes chez lui, mais l'expérience n'avait pas été satisfaisante. Justin, avec ses cheveux blonds et son éternel sourire, lui manquait terriblement.

Il était néanmoins trop orgueilleux pour aller le voir. Justin était plus heureux où il se trouvait. New York était mille fois mieux que Pittsburgh pour lui. Il était jeune, il avait probablement fait son deuil. Il devait le détester. S'il y a avait une chance pour qu'il veuille encore de lui, Brian aurait peut-être laissé son orgueil de côté et serait allé le voir. Mais il était sur que celui-ci l'avait oublié. Ou il voulait qu'il l'ai oublié, car l'amour lui faisait peur.

Brian se gara devant le restaurant où ses amis se rejoignaient encore tous les matins. Depuis quelque temps, il n'allait plus très souvent au Babylon et ses mais semblaient s'inquiéter de son célibat. Un Brian Kinney privé de sexe risquait à tout moment de devenir cinglé. Il avait mal dormit cette nuit et des cernes d'une taille astronomique ornaient son visage. Il bailla un bon coup. Passer la nuit à penser à un certain blondinet, très loin de lui, avait le don de le mettre dans une rage folle.

Il poussa la porte du restaurant en pensant encore à ce même blondinet, souhaitant presque le voir assit avec Michael, Ben, Emmet et Ted, amis ce ne fut pas le cas. À la place, les quatre se retournèrent vers lui avec une tête d'enterrement. Brian sourcilla et leur lança un regard suggestif en allant se servir un café derrière le comptoir. Il revint vers ses amis.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Vous avez vu le fantôme de James Dean? Demanda-t-il agacé.

Ces amis se regardèrent entre eux et semblèrent mal alaise. Emmet et Ted se turent et regardèrent Mike, qui sembla se décider à ouvrir la bouche, bien à contrecœur.

-C'est à propos de Justin!

Brian faillit s'étouffer. Il déposa son café sur la table et s'assit. Il sentait qu'il en aurait besoin.

-Il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave? Mickey? Demanda Brian, son cœur se serrant avec appréhension.

Il se sentait lentement dissoudre et le silence de ses amis n'aidaient en rien. Il lui avait parlé hier soir, ou plutôt il avait entendu sa voix. Mais il allait très bien. À moins que ce Mark soit du genre violent? Oh, seigneur! Brian sentit qu'il allait vomir son souper de la veille si Mike ne lui disait pas rapidement ce qui n'allait pas.

-Non, c'est sa mère! Tucker et Jennifer ont eu un accident hier soir et... ils sont morts.

Brian encaissa le choc pour réalisé qu'une des seules hétéros qu'il ai jamais apprécié était morte et qui est de plus la mère de Justin. Oh, non! Justin!

-L'enterrement aura lieu à la fin de la semaine, Justin arrive demain! Continua Mike en observant attentivement Brian.

La réaction ne vint jamais et Brian se leva, un peu chancelant, et quitta le restaurant sans un mot.


	2. Tes lèvres sur ma peau

Justin tentait difficilement de se distraire pour l'heure à venir. En fait, pour l'heure et demie à venir. Il refusait de trop réfléchir et de penser aux événements qui l'emmenaient à retourner à Pittsburgh. À peine s'était-il endormi que le téléphone sonnait à nouveau. Sa mère semblait vraiment avoir oublié le décalage horaire. Mais ce n'était pas sa mère, mais Debbie avec une voix étouffée qui lui annonçait que sa mère et Tucker avaient eu un accident de voiture. Ma mère est morte. Se répétait-il inlassablement.

Il n'avait pas pleuré. Il n'avait pas parlé. Il avait simplement raccroché et réservé un vol pour Pittsburgh. Sa petite sœur, Molly, avait besoin de lui. Elle vivait une semaine sur deux chez son père depuis le divorce. Il devait organiser l'enterrement. Trouver le cercueil, faire paraître un avis de décès, etc. Toutes sortes de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir à faire un jour.

Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite. Pourquoi? Un accident si simple. De la glace, une voiture, un moment d'inattention. Le tout enchaîné par plusieurs tonneaux de voiture. Deux vies enlevées. Sa mère avait dû avoir peur. À quoi avait-elle pensé? Avait-elle eu des regrets sur sa vie? L'avait-elle regretté lui? Avait-elle eu le sentiment d'avoir gâché sa vie? Il l'imaginait avec un simple sourire d'acceptation devant la mort. C'était son genre. Forte devant l'adversité.

Tout le contraire de lui. L'attaque de ce bâtard de Chris Hobbs l'avait brisé. Il avait mis des années à s'en remettre. Et encore aujourd'hui, lorsque sa main avait des crampes, il lui arrivait d'être aussi bouleversé que lors de l'incident. Sa mère après le divorce avec son père avait tout mis derrière elle et avait fait une croix sur le passé. Alors que lui après tant de temps sans Brian, il continuait de penser à lui. Il fallait avouer que l'amour, s'il y en avait eu, unissant son père et sa mère n'avait pas été aussi intense que celui qu'il avait eu pour Brian.

Une agente de bord passa près de lui et voyant son air désespéré lui offrit un peu de champagne.

-Pourquoi pas? Dit-il en souriant d'un air charmeur et d'une voix veloutée.

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents et partit lui chercher son verre. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, à croire qu'elle avait couru, vu la rougeur de ses joues. Elle sourit de plus belle et en lui tendant elle se pencha pour lui dévoiler un décolleté assez profond. Il faillit en avoir un haut-le-cœur. Elle était tombée dans le panneau.

-Merci! Continua Justin d'une voix sensuelle. Becky. Termina-t-il en regardant le nom sur son habit.

Elle rougit plus, si c'est possible et dû le quitter pour aller voir un autre passager de première classe. Justin vida son verre d'un trait et s'installa confortablement dans son siège. C'était cruel, mais ça l'amusait. Draguer les agentes de bord et les serveuses était devenu un passe-temps de sa nouvelle vie. Pathétique! Il ferma les yeux un instant.

Il avait tout essayé pour ne pas venir. Pour ne surtout pas le voir. Il avait refusé lorsque Mike lui avait demandé de l'accompagner avec les autres pour aller chercher Justin à l'aéroport. Il ne devait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Dans l'état que Justin devait se trouver, il n'aurait sûrement pas envie de le voir. Mais il se trouvait tout de même dans sa Jeep devant l'aéroport. Après avoir appris la mort de Jennifer, il était rentré chez lui. Poursuivi par Mike jusque dans la rue. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour lui. Il n'était pas fait en sucre. Il avait bu quelques verres. Ça n'avait néanmoins pas passé. Il était bien sûr triste, mais il pensait surtout égoïstement qu'il allait revoir Justin. Dans quel état celui-ci serait?

Il tourna la tête vers le flot de personnes de l'autre côté de la rue qui sortait en masse de l'aéroport. Un nouvel arrivage. Certains semblaient un peu perdus et regardaient autour d'eux avec un air désespérément touriste. D'autres avaient commencé à se mettre en file d'attente pour un taxi. Et certains retrouvaient leur famille avec un air radieux, que Brian ne c'était pas vu depuis longtemps.

Mike, Ted, Emmet, Ben et Hunter étaient sortis de voiture il y a déjà plusieurs minutes et attendaient Justin devant les portes d'où sortaient les nouveaux arrivants. Brian, plongé dans ses pensées, n'aperçut pas immédiatement la tête blonde se dirigeant vers ses amis. En entendant Mike crier le nom de Justin, il tourna immédiatement la tête. Il était là. Toujours aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs, il semblait inchangé. En y regardant de plus près, les cheveux mi longs, les vêtements froissés par le voyage et un début de barbe. Il semblait un peu déphasé. Des cernes ornaient son visage et le sourire qu'il adressa à Mike sonna faux.

Brian en fut choqué. Même s'il savait que Justin ne serait pas le rayon de soleil que tous connaissaient, il ne l'imaginait pas ainsi. Même dans les pires moments, il n'avait jamais vu Justin ainsi. Mike serra le blondinet contre lui et les autres se précipitèrent sur Sunshine et lui donnèrent une accolade collective. Justin sembla retrouver un peu de joie en les voyant ainsi tous rassembler. Mais son regard s'assombrit aussitôt. Il regardait autour de lui, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il s'adressa à Mike et Brian vit celui-ci faire non de la tête. Brian comprit que Justin le cherchait. Pourquoi? Voulait-il le voir? Ou était-il soulagé qu'il soit absent? Il ne s'attarda pas pour le savoir et partit au moment même où Justin tournait la tête vers lui.

Il avait été décidé que Justin séjournerait chez Michael et Ben. Devant le miroir, celui-ci essayait de redonner vit à son visage. Il commença par se raser. Il avait l'air d'un itinérant. Les vêtements sals et la barbe de plusieurs jours n'aidaient pas. Mais le pire était sûrement les taches de peinture qu'il était incapable de faire disparaître sur ses doigts. Il alla prendre une douche. Il défit ensuite sa valise et tenta de trouver des vêtements adéquats. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé dans un club.

Michael s'était bien entendu opposé à l'idée. Allé au Babylon dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait? Pure folie, selon lui. Peut-être. Mais Justin avait vraiment besoin de s'évader, de cesser de penser à sa mère quelques instants. Boire quelques bières ne lui ferait pas de tort. De plus, il arriverait sûrement à se procurer un peu d'ecstasy. Ces intentions étaient tout sauf honorables. Il se saoulerait à mort, oublierait jusqu'à son nom et baiserait avec un gars pas trop laid et pas bavard au backroom.

Bon plan. Tout pour oublier jusqu'à Brian et son apparition-surprise à l'aéroport. Il le connaissait bien et savait que celui-ci ne viendrait pas. Il avait tout de même eu le vague espoir de l'y voir. En l'apercevant ainsi dans sa voiture à quelques mètres de lui, tous ses sentiments d'avant étaient revenus. Comme si une gargantuesque vague déferlante arrivait droit vers lui. Il se sentait englouti par tout ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait besoin de souffler.

Ce n'était bien entendu pas une attitude à adopter la même semaine que l'enterrement de sa mère. Mais il était sur que celle-ci pourrait comprendre. Elle avait toujours été compréhensive. Justin stoppa tout mouvement devant sa valise à cette pensée. Il réprima un violent frisson, alors que son cœur se serrait. Il se secoua et se força à penser à des choses futiles. Comme les vêtements à porter le soir même. Mais ses pensées revinrent immédiatement vers sa mère et sa sœur. Celle-ci était présentement chez leur père. Ce qui avait empêché Justin d'aller la voir. Il ne voulait surtout pas le voir lui.

Il attrapa un pantalon skinny noir, un t-shirt noir et des converses Chuck Taylor noirs et blanches. Après s'être habillé et coiffé ses cheveux en bataille, il descendit rejoindre son chaperon attitré pour la soirée, Michael. Ben viendrait aussi pour tenir compagnie à son amoureux. Michael soupira d'effroi devant la tenue de Justin et Ben arbora l'air indulgent qu'on lui connaissait si bien avec Hunter. Justin enfila son manteau de laine noir et les suivit à l'extérieur.

Le Babylon, fort bruyant et aussi plein qu'avant, se dressait devant lui. Brian sourit malgré lui. Il avait toujours aimé l'ambiance extatique des corps se frottant les uns contre les autres. Il s'enfonça dans la foule après être allé porter son manteau au vestiaire. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'y aller au début, mais voir Justin, même de loin, l'avait électrifié et il avait absolument besoin de se changer les idées. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le bar, sans noter les regards de désir ou d'envie qui l'entouraient.

-Brian! Cria quelqu'un non loin de lui.

Le dénommé se retourna et aperçu avec surprise Michael venir vers lui, suivit de l'immanquable trio.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? demanda immédiatement Brian.

-Salut Brian, comment ça va? Ironisa Ted.

-Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de venir! Lâcha Michael.

-Qui? Hunter?

-Non, Justin.

-QUOI? Cria Brian, mais vu la musique techno, le tout passa presque pour un chuchotement.

-Où est-il? Demanda Brian en scrutant les têtes alentour.

-Oh, Brian... Il est au backroom, mais tu risques d'avoir une surprise... commença Michael, mais Brian avait déjà disparu. Il est assez défoncé...

L'endroit qu'il aimait normalement, l'endroit de tous les plaisirs, le dégoûtait et lui faisait horreur soudainement. Tous ses hommes en train de baiser ou de se faire baiser bestialement n'avaient soudainement plus rien de ragoûtant, alors que Brian imaginait Justin pris par un autre que lui. Que lui arrivait-il? Devenait-il jaloux? Il se gifla mentalement et descendit les marches menant au second étage.

À peine avait-il franchi le seuil du backroom qu'un malaise l'envahissait. Il scruta la quasi-obscurité, éclairée par des néons mauves, à la recherche du blondinet. Il le trouva rapidement, accoté contre un mur, les yeux fermés, soupirant d'aise alors qu'un homme le suçait avec ardeur.

-Dégage de là! Ordonna Brian à l'homme, avec qui il avait déjà baisé.

Celui-ci cessa ses activités et se retourna pour invectiver celui qui osait le déranger. En apercevant Brian dans un tel état de colère, il partit et le laissa seul avec Justin. Sage décision! Brian rattacha le pantalon de Justin. Celui-ci, encore dans les vapes, parut enfin se rendre compte que son coup s'était tiré et que Brian se trouvait devant lui.

-Brian? Hoqueta-t-il en riant.

Il semblait complètement dans les nuages. Brian ne lui répondit pas et l'attrapa par le bras pour le sortir du backroom, mais Justin le repoussa violemment.

-Bravo! Tu l'as fait fuir! Ragea-t-il

-Tant mieux! Allé, vient avec moi, t'es complètement saoul! Réitéra Brian en l'agrippant.

-Non! Je reste. Ça ne te regarde pas ce que je fais!

Sur ces mots Justin apostropha un autre homme qui, ravi, se mit rapidement au travail. Horrifié, Brian fit fuir à nouveau l'homme d'un regard.

-Va te faire foutre Brian! Y a que toi qui a le droit de baiser, c'est ça?

-Tais-toi! Lui ordonna Brian, alors qu'il s'approchait de Justin.

Au lieu de l'emmener avec lui, il le poussa contre le mur.

-C'est ce que tu veux? Demanda Brian alors qu'il se collait à Justin, ses mains se posant par habitude sur ses hanches et sa bouche s'approchant de celle de Justin.

-Oui. Murmura celui-ci surprit, mais très excité.

Brian l'embrassa immédiatement. Le choc les électrifia tout les deux. La douce sensation de bien-être et de bonheur total les enveloppa, comme au début de leur relation. Le baiser fut bref, mais intense et Justin en resta déboussolé. Avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, Brian avait entrepris de le réduire aux gémissements en attaquant son cou. Il se mit à genoux et souleva le chandail de Justin pour embrasser son ventre.

Justin en frissonna de plaisir. Brian entreprit de détacher son pantalon. Justin tenta faiblement de le repousser. Son esprit tentait avec de la difficulté à faire la mise au point. La drogue n'aidant pas. Au même moment où les lèvres de Brian se posaient délicatement sur son membre en érection, un gémissement d'appréhension lui échappa.

Brian n'avait jamais été du genre à sucer Justin au backroom, ni dans aucun endroit public. Mais là, sucer ainsi Justin après tant d'années avait quelques choses d'enivrant. À chacun des gémissements de son ancien amant, il augmentait la cadence. Justin ne fut pas loin à venir, l'ecstasy aidant, il arqua le dos et éjacula en gémissant.

Brian rattacha le pantalon de Justin et rajusta ses vêtements. Le blondinet se laissa faire, complètement sous le choc.

Brian passa un bras autour de la taille de Justin pour le soutenir, celui-ci encore chaud des bières ingurgitées et de l'ecstasy ingérée ne réagissait toujours pas. Les yeux quasiment fermé, plongé dans les volutes de la drogue et de l'orgasme, il suivit Brian sans rechigner. Justin trébucha plusieurs fois dans les marches, mais son compagnon le rattrapa toujours. Ils passèrent en trombe devant Michael et les autres, qui faillirent s'étouffer devant la scène. Ils suivirent rapidement Brian et tout le monde attrapa son manteau au vestiaire. Rendu à l'extérieur, le froid les surprit et tous grelottèrent. Michael regarda ébahit Brian envelopper Justin de son manteau et le serrer tendrement contre lui. Celui-ci semblait presque dormir debout.

-Je le ramène chez moi! Dis Brian en installant Justin dans sa voiture, côté passager.

-Quoi? Cria Michael, alors que Ben s'interposait comme médiateur.

-Oui, je vais m'occuper de lui! Au contraire de toi!

-Quoi? Répéta Michael.

-Il est clair que t'ai pas foutu de le surveiller! L'emmener au Babylon alors que sa mère...

-Premièrement, je l'ai pas emmené ici, mais je l'ai suivi pour le surveiller...

-Il est clair que t'as pas fait ton travail!

-Deuxièmement, poursuivit Michael en ignorant Brian. Si y a quelqu'un pas foutu de prendre soin de Justin, c'est toi.

Le ton de la conversation montait progressivement et Ben, suivit de Ted et Emmet s'éloignèrent mal à l'aise.

-QUOI?

-Sais-tu seulement le nombre de fois qu'il est venu me voir en pleurant à cause de toi?

Brian sembla en avoir le souffle coupé quelques secondes. Il semblait vraiment blessé par les propos de Michael.

-T'as même pas été foutue de le garder ici! Tu l'as fait fuir jusqu'à New York!

Le visage de Brian se crispa de colère. Il fit un pas vers Michael, mais Ben s'interposa immédiatement, même s'il pensait que cette fois-ci Michael était allé trop loin.

-Va te faire foutre! Coléra Brian en donnant un coup de pied dans sa voiture. Il fit ensuite le tour de celle et s'installa au volant. On le vit démarrer en trombe et rater de peu quelques curieux qui avaient regardé la scène.

Michael s'en voulut immédiatement. Il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait seulement été en colère. Et voir Brian dans un tel état pour Justin avait fait ressurgir de vieilles rancunes. Mais c'était ridicule! Peut-être que Brian aimait vraiment Justin? Si oui, alors il ferait tout pour les remettre ensemble. Juré sur le Capitaine Astro!

Brian était en colère. Très en colère. Foutu crétin de Mike! Pourquoi? Il n'y avait que lui pour le mettre autant en colère! À chaque fois qu'il osait aborder le sujet tabou de sa relation avec Justin, ça finissait toujours en bain de sang. Bon, ça suffit! S'ordonna Brian en prenant une grande inspiration et en ralentissant à 120 km/h. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Justin à côté de lui. Bien entendu, celui-ci dormait profondément. La tête appuyée contre la vitre froide, son souffle embuant celle-ci. Il semblait paisible et serein. Tout le contraire éveillé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Brian stoppa la voiture devant son immeuble. Il ouvrit la porte de Justin. Celui-ci ouvrit vaguement les yeux.

-Justin. Réveille-toi! Murmure Brian. Allé, debout!

Il l'attrapa par la taille et le tira vers lui. Le faisant pratiquement tomber par terre. Justin se réveilla aussitôt et réussit à se tenir sur ses pieds jusqu'à l'ascenseur, où il alla échouer dans les bras de Brian. Il se blottit confortablement contre sa poitrine et Brian n'aurait pas été surprit de l'entendre ronronné. Son nez froid dans son cou fit frissonner le publicitaire.

-Merde Justin! Marmonna-t-il pour lui même, alors que le dénommé passait ses bras dans son manteau pour se réchauffer. Les quelques secondes pour arriver à son étage semblèrent soudainement interminable.

Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent et Brian attrapa Justin pour le hisser sur son épaule. Il le porta jusqu'à son lit et le déposa. À peine la tête de Justin se posait sur l'oreiller qu'il s'était endormi.

_Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé? Je sais, c'est publié assez rapidement! C'est que je ne suis aucune règle, je publie quand je veux et quand j'ai le temps!_

_Alors, la suite n'arrivera peut-être pas aussi rapidement, mais je ferai néanmoins mon possible pour qu'elle arrive avant la fin de l'année! Lol! _

_Sur ce, bonne journée!_

_De Marion_

_xxx_


	3. L'amour ne s'explique pas

Justin fut réveillé par le réveil de son téléphone vers 8h du matin. Il avait une bonne migraine et une sacrée gueule de bois. Lorsqu'il voulut bouger, il s'aperçut qu'une masse sur lui l'en empêchait. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, pour apercevoir une main. « De qué cé? » pensa-t-il très éloquemment. Puis il se rappela les méandres de la journée d'hier. Il avait pris l'avion pour Pittsburgh. Une agente de bord l'avait dragué et... Justin fixa avec attention la main, non ce n'était pas celle d'une femme. À moins que ce soit une femme très poilue et avec de très grandes mains. « Ouf! » Soupira-t-il intérieurement. Puis Michael, Ben, Hunter, Emmet et Ted étaient venus le chercher à l'aéroport. Ce qui n'explique toujours pas le fait qu'il se trouvait au lit avec un homme. Allé, réfléchi! S'ordonna-t-il. Il était allé au Babylon. Voilà, l'explication! Mais Michael était venu avec lui! Ce n'était tout de même pas... Non, même sous ecstasy je ne pourrais pas coucher avec Mike. Se dit-il. Et Ben aussi était là! Non, c'est pas ça! Je délire. Je tiens trop à ma vie. Michael m'aurait tué.

Il avait beaucoup bu et à l'entrée du backroom on lui avait donné une petite pilule blanche. Il avait dragué un mec, celui-ci s'était agenouillé pour le sucer. Et... Blanc total! Merde! Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et tenta de voir autour de lui en se tordant le cou, mais un homme très lourd était toujours couché sur lui et ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. Une lampe, une salle de bain, un salon, l'immense tableau d'un homme nu... Hé! Mais je reconnais cet endroit, c'est chez... MERDE! S'il avait pu bouger, Justin se serait volontiers frappé la tête contre le mur. Le gars le suçait et Brian était arrivé et l'avait fait fuir. Puis, il l'avait à son tour...

Seigneur! C'est impossible, je délire encore! Pour en avoir le cœur net, il tenta de repousser le bras et de se retourner. À peine avait-il réussi à se mettre sur le dos, qu'il se retrouvât à nouveau sous une masse lourde et ladite masse lourde n'était autre que... Brian. Celui-ci grogna dans son sommeil et happa de ses deux bras Justin, le collant à lui.

Justin se força au calme, alors que son ancien amant, et accessoirement ancien grand amour, se servait de lui comme oreiller.

Il était couché dans le lit de Brian, avec lui, dans son appartement. Et Brian se servait de lui comme d'un ours en peluche. Il se trouvait dans une autre dimension ou quoi? Seigneur! Justin s'empressa de vérifier qu'il portait toujours ses vêtements. Il aperçut son boxer et en fut immédiatement soulagé, s'il avait couché avec son ex sous l'influence de la drogue il n'aurait jamais remis ses sous-vêtements. Il en aurait profité pour le faire jusqu'à épuisement total. Enfin, il l'espérait. Il souleva à nouveau le drap et s'aperçut que Brian portait lui aussi un boxer. Fiou! Maintenant il était sûr de ne pas avoir couché avec lui.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que Justin tergiversait toujours avec lui-même pour savoir s'il devait oui ou non se lever et quitter la douce chaleur des bras de Brian, son téléphone sonna. La sonnerie de celui-ci eu tôt fait de le ramener à la réalité. Il repoussa délicatement Brian et réussit enfin à se lever. Il fouilla la pièce des yeux et aperçut son pantalon par terre dans un coin. Il se précipita sur celui-ci et attrapa son cellulaire. _Numéro inconnu_, était-il affiché.

-Oui, allô!

-...

-Allô? Qui est à l'appareil, je vous entends respirer?

-...

-Mark?

La ligne coupa. Justin fixa son téléphone quelques instants, halluciné. Ce n'était tout de même pas Mark, non? Les appels incessants de son ex-petit-ami commençaient à l'effrayer. Je ferais peut-être bien d'avertir la police? Se dit-il. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus à cet étrange appel, car son cellulaire sonna à nouveau. Brian se retourna dans son lit et grogna, Justin le fixa effrayé. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'un face-à-face avec lui à cet instant. Il répondit rapidement au téléphone en allant dans le salon.

-Allô? Répondit-il avec irritation, tout en souhaitant que ce ne soit pas à nouveau son ex.

-Justin?

-Oui, c'est moi. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre Michael?

Il avait reconnu la voix de son ami et la tension due à son ex retomba immédiatement. Il se sentait déjà de meilleure humeur.

-Ça va? Demanda avec inquiétude Michael.

-J'ai déjà connu mieux! Dis Justin en appuyant sa main sur son front.

Sa tête bourdonnait, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser.

-Où est-ce que tu es?

Justin se racla la gorge mal à l'aise. Michael était sûrement au courant, il valait mieux ne pas mentir.

-Chez Brian.

-Vous avez... commença son ami, mais il se racla lui aussi la gorge mal à l'aise.

-Baiser?

-Oui!

-Non. Pas à ma connaissance. Répondit franchement Justin, sans arrière pensé.

-Comment ça, pas à ta connaissance?

-Je ne me souviens pas très bien de ma soirée d'hier.

-Je vois.

-Je vois quoi? Demanda Justin, tout en sachant que la réponse le mettrait en colère.

-Premièrement, tu n'aurais pas dû te rendre au Babylon. Et deuxièmement, tu avais assez bu de bière pour couler un bateau et l'ecstasy par-dessus ça...

-J'avais envie de me changer les idées! Dis Justin en haussant le ton, oubliant momentanément Brian.

-C'est réussi...

-Merde! Michael, je croyais que toi au moins t'aurais compris! On se voit cet après-midi, au salon funéraire!

Puis il coupa la communication. Il retourna vers la chambre. Brian semblait toujours dormir. Il enfila ses vêtements avec empressement et chercha ses converses partout dans la chambre, pour bien entendu les trouver sous le divan. Dans la salle de bain, il dévalisa Brian de quatre Tylenol qu'il avala d'un coup avec un peu d'eau du robinet. Malgré le fait qu'il avait besoin d'une douche et de vêtements propres, il préféra partir avant que Brian ne se lève, ce qui ne saurait tarder. Celui-ci travaillait après tout, même si c'était sa propre compagnie, il devait tout de même se rendre au travail un jour ou l'autre. Il quitta finalement l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard.

-Merde, Brian, ralenti! Supplia presque Michael en attachant sa ceinture.

-Je ne veux pas être en retard!

-On ne sera pas en retard, il n'y a même pas de trafic. Et de plus, le rendez-vous est à 13h.

-Un rendez-vous avec la mort, oui!

-Un salon funéraire! On doit y être pour Justin! S'indigna Michael.

-Je sais. Dis Brian soudainement sérieux.

Il s'était levé juste après le départ de Justin. Tous ses appels aussi tôt le matin et finalement Justin s'engueulant avec Michael, avaient eu le don de le réveiller. Bien entendu, il avait fait semblant de dormir. Dans ce genre de situation, Justin n'avait pas envie de parler. Et avec ce qui s'était passé la veille... Brian en frissonna rien qu'en y repensant. Justin se libérant dans un gémissement, alors qu'il...

-Regarde devant toi! Cria Michael.

Brian tourna le volant et évita de peu de se retrouver dans le sens contraire des voitures. Michael l'avait appelé peu après son réveil pour s'excuser. Brian n'avait bien entendu pas pu lui en vouloir. C'était si rare que le coupable de leur dispute était son ami. Après s'être confondu en excuse pendant dix minutes, alors que Brian avait été conquis après le premier mot, ils en étaient finalement venus à l'accord que Brian passerait chercher son ami chez lui vers 12h30 pour se rendre à la maison funéraire s'occupant de la cérémonie de Jennifer. Lorsque Michael avait parlé du rendez-vous de Justin, Brian s'était immédiatement proposé.

-T'es sur? Tu ne travailles pas?

-C'est ma boîte et ils peuvent bien se passer de moi pendant quelques heures.

-Tu es sur qu'entre toi et Justin il ne s'est rien passé?

-C'est ce qu'il t'a dit?

-Oui, plus ou moins.

-Comment ça, plus ou moins?

-Eh bien, il ne se rappelle pas trop ce qui s'est passé!

-Ça, c'est la meilleure! Se moqua Brian. Tu crois que je pourrais lui faire croire qu'on a baisé?

-Brian! Sa mère est morte. Il n'a pas besoin d'avoir plus de problèmes.

-Parce que tu me considères comme un problème dans sa vie? Dis insulté Brian.

-Oui. Tu vas plus le mélanger qu'autre chose, s'il a encore des sentiments pour toi! Et tu vas lui briser le cœur, lorsqu'il devra rentrer à New York!

-Et s'il ne devait pas rentrer! Dis pour lui-même Brian.

-Quoi?

-Rien.

Brian se tut le reste du trajet. Ils arrivèrent enfin au salon funéraire à 12h45. Ted et Emmet les attendaient devant l'entrée. Justin n'était pas là. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et allèrent s'annoncer à l'organisateur funéraire. Celui-ci, Matthew, comme il veut qu'on l'appelle, n'a pas plus de 25 ans et semble un peu trop surexcité pour l'emploi qu'il occupe. Il est plutôt beau, avec sa tenue étrangement décontractée et ses cheveux blonds, et si Brian ne tenait pas autant à Justin, il l'aurait probablement dragué, mais il est en phase de rémission, alors... Pas touche! Justin est en retard et Matthew a du travail qui l'attend. « L'arrangement des corps! » dit-il en souriant d'un air guilleret, qui soulève l'estomac des quatre personnes présentes. Il les laisse finalement seul et qu'on l'avertisse lorsque M. Taylor sera arrivé.

Michael est inquiet. Il n'a pas revu Justin depuis qu'il est parti avec Brian. Il ne sait pas où il est allé après l'avoir quitté le matin même. Ted et Emmet parlent dans leur coin et pari sur le fait que Brian et Justin reviennent ensemble. Ted affirme que non, alors qu'Emmet soutient que l'amour est plus fort que tout. Brian semble, quant à lui, calme et un sourire ironique orne ses lèvres, mais intérieurement il est très inquiet pour Justin. Celui-ci arrive enfin à 13h40, alors que « Matthew » vient vérifier s'ils avaient des nouvelles de lui. Il arrive tout échevelé et essoufflé, il semble avoir couru. Il porte les mêmes vêtements que la veille et parait épuisé avec ses cernes.

-Ah, enfin! Vous voilà, M. Taylor. Enchanté! Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Nous pouvons enfin commencer. Tout d'abord, cercueil ou urne? Demande l'homme en attrapant une feuille et un crayon.

-Eh... Dit éloquemment Justin, il semble un peu surpris de la brusquerie de celui-ci.

-Cercueil ou urne? Redemande patiemment le jeune organisateur d'un air compréhensif.

-Cercueil.

-Bien, suivez-moi. Je vais vous montrer des modèles.

Les cinq hommes le suivent. Michael et Brian semblent inquiets et ne cessent de regarder Justin, alors qu'Emmet et Ted semblent dégoûtés et effrayés par l'endroit. « Matthew » les mène dans un vaste salon entièrement rempli de cercueil. Chaque modèle est différent et tous sont ouverts... et vides. Emmet et Ted soupirent, soulagés.

-Je vous laisse quelques instants pour choisir! Dit-il en s'apprêtant à sortir.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire! Affirme Justin en faisant le tour de la pièce des yeux, il pointe un cercueil en acajou de couleur noir. Celui-ci fera très bien l'affaire! Après tout, elle est morte, le cercueil dans lequel elle reposera lui importe peu.

Ses quatre amis écarquillent les yeux de surprise, mais l'organisateur ne semble pas décontenancé par les propos de Justin et note le modèle de cercueil sur sa feuille.

-Bien, je vous propose d'aller au cimetière pour voir les modèles de pierres tombales...

-Où est-elle? Demande Justin, le cœur compressé. J'aimerais la voir.

Pour la première fois, le jeune organisateur parait soudainement décontenancé.

-Qui?

-Ma mère. Lâche-t-il dans un souffle, qui fit sursauter presque toutes les personnes présentes.

-M. Taylor, je ne crois que ce soit très approprié...

-Montrez-la-moi, c'est ma mère et je veux la voir! Répéte Justin calmement, mais les trémolos de sa voix laissaient entendre sa douleur.

-Bien. Abdiqua le jeune homme. Elle est en bas. Suivez-moi!

Il sortit de la salle et Justin lui emboîta immédiatement le pas. Michael le rattrapa et voulut l'arrêter, mais Brian s'interposa.

-Pousse-toi Michael! Dit Justin.

-Ne l'en empêche pas. Il doit le faire! Dis Brian en retenant son meilleur ami par le bras.

Michael semble vouloir répliquer, mais hoche finalement la tête, même s'il ne comprend pas le processus de Justin. Arrivé devant une porte, Matthew sort un trousseau de clés et passe bien cinq minutes à toutes les essayer.

-Désolé, je ne me souviens jamais!

Il insère enfin la bonne et ouvre la porte, faisant place à un long escalier en colimaçon. L'organisateur descend le premier. Justin se retourne pour faire face à ses amis.

-Je préférerais être seul.

-Bien sûr! Lâchèrent Emmet et Ted, soulagés.

-C'est toi qui décides! Se contente de dire Brian.

Justin évite de se retourner vers Michael, sachant ce qu'il y trouverait, de la désapprobation pure et simple. Il pose le pied sur la première marche et voyant comme un bon signe que celles-ci n'ai pas disparues, pour le plonger dans les ténèbres, il descend les autres avec lenteur. Arrivé en bas, le froid le fit frissonner. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un congélateur. Il suivit le jeune homme des pompes funèbres jusqu'au fond d'un couloir sombre, il poussa ensuite une porte et entra. Justin le suivit. Plongé dans le noir, il sentait son cœur battre plus rapidement, alors qu'une forte odeur qu'il identifia facilement le prit à la gorge dans un haut-le-cœur. Il entendit un clic sur sa droite et des néons blancs au plafond éclairèrent la scène.

Sa mère ou ce qu'il en restait trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'y aurait pas de veillée funéraire. Personne ne pouvait la voir dans un tel état. Elle n'aurait pas voulu. Il approcha de quelques pas, la dure réalité se dressant soudainement devant lui. Il sentit le jeune organisateur derrière lui trépigner mal à l'aise. Couchée sur le métal froid, car il doit être froid, sauf que ça ne la dérange pas puisqu'elle est morte! Justin déglutit difficilement à cette pensée. Elle est parée de sa plus belle robe, coiffée et maquillée, comme il avait l'habitude de la voir lorsqu'elle était encore en vie. Mais on ne pouvait s'y tromper, la large coupure partant de son cou et descendant jusque dans son dos avait tôt fait de lui rappeler le sort de sa mère. Il s'approche encore. Quelque chose cloche. À peine eut-il fait un pas de plus que l'organisateur tente de s'interposer.

-Vous n'avez pas à voir ça M. Taylor! Tente celui en se plaçant devant lui et en tentant de le faire reculer.

Il vit alors, ce qu'ils avaient tenté de cacher le mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Le peu de lumière éclairant la scène l'avait empêché de voir qu'une partie de sa mère ne tenait en place qu'à l'aide de nombreuses broches. Seigneur! Elle avait été coupée en deux. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et recula jusqu'à la porte, une main sur la bouche. Il courut jusqu'aux marches et trébucha rendu en haut, rattrapé par Brian. Il le repoussa sans le regarder et courut vers la première porte avec une enceinte lumineuse écrite « SORTIE ». Il se retrouva dehors, dans l'air frais de ce début de printemps et il vomit tout l'alcool qu'il avait eu le malheur d'avaler la veille. Il s'appuya contre le mur quelques instants pour se reprendre. Il aperçut un abreuvoir extérieur et tenta sa chance même si celui-ci ne semblait pas en état de fonctionner. Il se rinça la bouche plusieurs fois.

-Ça va mieux?

Il se retourna et fusilla du regard Brian. Il ne l'avait pas entendu le rejoindre. Il l'ignora du mieux qu'il put, au vu des circonstances et s'accota contre le mur de brique. Il avait encore la tête qui tournait et un peu d'air ne lui ferait pas de mal. Brian vint le rejoindre à côté de lui.

-Tout cet alcool probablement! Se moqua le publicitaire. Te rappelles-tu seulement de la soirée d'hier?

-Parfaitement.

-Oui, bien sûr. Marmonna Brian, plein de sous-entendus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Brian? Tempêta Justin en le fixant méchamment. Pourquoi es-tu venu me rejoindre? Pour te moquer de l'air minable que je dois avoir!

-Non. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que ça allait. Répondit bêtement Brian, presque mal à l'aise.

-Ah... Il vaut mieux rentrer, Michael et les autres nous attendent.

-Non! S'interposa Brian en se mettant instantanément devant Justin avant qu'il n'ai fait un pas vers la porte.

-Quoi? Sourcilla le jeune homme, de plus en plus agacé.

-Il faut qu'on parle!

-Non.

-Ce qui c'est passé hier, c'était... commença Brian, un air indescriptible sur le visage.

-Une simple erreur qui ne se reproduira pas de sitôt.

-Justin! Soupira exaspéré Brian.

-Brian! Se moqua Justin

-Arrête!

-Arrêter quoi?

-Ça.

Avant que Justin ne puisse répondre, Brian avait complété la distance les séparant et pressait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Justin tenta de le repousser, mais Brian raffermi sa prise et passa ses bras autour de lui, jusqu'à le tenir étroitement serré. Justin eu beau lutter, le peu de résistance qu'il imposa à son ex ne fit que l'attiser plus et au final il lui rendit ses baisés en soupirant d'aise. Ils durent se séparer quelques secondes plus tard, à bout de souffle. Justin planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Brian et l'effet fut instantané. Tout le désir et la passion dont il avait besoin pour oublier un peu ce qui l'entourait se trouvait dans ceux du seul homme qu'il ai jamais aimé avec autant d'intensité. Il l'agrippa par les cheveux et l'embrassa sauvagement. Brian détacha le manteau de Justin et passa ses mains à l'intérieur. Ses caresses suggestives attisèrent Justin qui le poussa contre le mur adjacent. Il recommença à l'embrasser, tout en détachant son manteau et en passant ses mains sous les vêtements de Brian. Celui-ci soupira au contact des mains froides de son ancien amant et entreprit de détacher le pantalon de celui-ci. Il glissa une main à l'intérieur et caressa Justin. Celui-ci grogna, presque bestialement à ses caresses. Il détacha le pantalon de Brian et le retourna contre la brique froide. Celui-ci ne tenta pas de le repousser ou d'inverser les rôles, ni de l'arrêter alors qu'il savait très bien que Justin ne couchait avec lui que pour oublier sa souffrance. Il entendit le son caractéristique du plastique déchiré dans son dos, alors que Justin venait de plonger une main dans son manteau.

-Je savais que t'en avais emmené au moins un! Ricana le jeune homme.

Il se positionna ensuite contre l'entrée de Brian et sans le préparer, il entra complètement d'un coup. Brian retint son souffle sous la douleur et tenta de reprendre sa respiration et de se clamer. Justin attendit quelques secondes et commença ensuite de lent mouvement de va-et-vient, en l'embrassant dans le cou. Au premier coup contre sa prostate, ses jambes faillirent fléchir. Dieu que c'était bon! Il l'avait presque oublié! Le sexe avec Justin lui avait tellement manqué! Il gémit plus fort lorsque Justin augmenta la vitesse de ses va-et-vient et de ses grognements. Après un dernier coup de reins, Justin se libéra, suivi de Brian. Un hoquet de surprise les sortirent de leur orgasme. Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps vers la porte, qui n'était plus fermée, mais grande ouverte sur un Michael, complètement ébahit et choqué, un Ted avec un air lubrique et une pointe de jalousie et un Emmet qui regardait autour de lui comme si tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste blague et qu'une caméra allait surgir de derrière un buisson. Justin s'empressa de se détacher de Brian et de rattacher son pantalon, tout comme Brian. Il rentra à l'intérieur en évitant de regarder ses amis, les joues rouges. Brian quant à lui regardait ses amis avec ironie. Il haussa les épaules en voulant dire : « Quoi? Vous m'avez déjà vu faire pire! ».

_Je sais, je sais! Finir comme ça c'est trop cruel, etc, etc. Sauf que, bonne nouvelle, vous aurez la suite au prochain chapitre! J'espère ne pas en avoir trop choqué par la relation sexuelle tout sauf romantique entre Justin et Brian! Mais enfin, ne me regarder pas comme ça, ça ne saurait que s'améliorer maintenant! Non? Et pour les fans de Jennifer, je suis désolée, je l'aimais bien moi aussi! Mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se réjouir que Justin ait été obligé de revenir à Pittsburgh même dans ses circonstances. Bien, maintenant vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, pesez sur le bouton vert!_

_P.S. : Je rêvais de mettre Brian en bottom au moins une fois, étant donné qu'on n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de le voir dans l'émission! Vous en faites pas, ça ne saurait durer! Brian va bientôt retrouver tout son sex-appeal et son besoin de dominer! Lol_

_De Marion_

_xxx_


End file.
